Fluttercord
Fluttercord is the het ship between Fluttershy and Discord from the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fandom. Canon At first, Discord was an evil villain bent on turning all of Equestria into his own chaotic and destructive kingdom, but all of Mane 6 defeated him with the magic of friendship, encasing him back into stone once again. But then, fast forward to, "Keep Calm and Flutter On", Princess Celestia has come with imprisoned Discord to Ponyville, much to the Mane 6's and Spike's shock, and explains that if Discord was reformed, his magical powers would be toned down for only good instead of evil. The princess is especially trustful in Fluttershy, who thinks her kindness could be effective to set Discord on his heel-face turn. Princess Celestia leaves the Elements of Harmony with Mane 6 in case things go awry with Discord and they have to turn him back to stone again. Season 3 KEEP CALM AND FLUTTER ON Once they all release Discord from his stone prison, he immediately starts subtly causing disorder to his surroundings, disguising it with casual, "stretching". Then he reveals that he was consciously aware during his imprisonment and laughs off the idea of being reformed, especially the ponies' faith in Fluttershy, considering he is impervious to her "Stare". But Twilight Sparkle makes clear the conditions of Discord's freedom: behave, or it's back to being frozen in stone. Discord relents to these conditions, and resigns himself to crashing at Fluttershy's cottage for the duration of his rehabilitation. Fluttershy believes the key to turning Discord good, is to befriend him by being as kind as she possibly can. Her friends have their doubts and promise to remain close in case anything goes wrong. They decide to make a back-up plan but unfortunately, they're unable to since Discord has torn out and eaten all the pages in Twilight's books containing information on spells that could reform him forcibly. Even so, Fluttershy is convinced that she's making progress with the trickster, and invites all her friends over for a dinner party to prove it. The party goes about as well as Fluttershy's friends expect, what with Discord bringing the tableware to life and playing pranks on everypony. Still, Fluttershy puts up with it all because, in her words, Discord and her are friends and that's what friends do—to the surprise of everyone, especially Discord, who seems genuinely touched that Fluttershy is willing to be the first friend he's ever had. The tender moment is ruined when Angel Bunny barges in and warns everypony that bewitched beavers have dammed up the stream at Sweet Apple Acres and flooded Applejack's orchard to the canopy. As it turns out, Fluttershy has seen Discord's dirty work coming and puts him to the test, demanding he return the orchard to normal. Discord agrees on the condition she remove her Element and never use it on him. Fluttershy, to her friends' dismay, accepts, but then he turns the flood into an ice skating rink. Discord gloats that his friendship with Fluttershy has left him eternally free of the Elements, but Fluttershy, still honoring her end of the deal, now refuses to acknowledge him as her friend. This doesn't sit well with Discord at all. Suddenly, Discord realizes that he does value his friendship with Fluttershy too much to lose it, and restores Sweet Apple Acres to its original, harmonious state. Everyone congratulates Fluttershy for accomplishing the seemingly impossible task of reforming the spirit of disharmony. Princess Celestia then returns and Discord promises to her that he will use his powers for good rather than evil (most of the time). Fluttershy holds Discord's paw at the end of the episode before saying that "he can be a real sweetheart once you get to know him", which is so heartwarming that all the ponies and Spike look away. Season 4 THREE'S A CROWD When Twilight Sparkle and her sister-in-law Princess Cadance are having a day of quality time at a Starswirl the Bearded exhibit—just the two of them, with no interruptions—Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash make sure that nothing could get in the way of their bonding. However, the girls suddenly see a huge blue creature spinning towards them, which is apparently Discord. He explains to the mistrusting ponies that he's become ill with the, "blue flu", and that he's specifically looking for Fluttershy to look after him while he's sick. Rainbow Dash tells Discord that Fluttershy isn't here currently, and Discord completes it by remembering her trip to see the Breezies out loud. Applejack questions how Discord knows about her visit, where Discord replies that she mentioned it in her last letter, and also says that Fluttershy and him write frequent letters to each other since they're friends. Later on, in Fluttershy's cottage, when Discord actually becomes sick by the Tatzlwurm and is quarantined in a plastic bubble, Applejack and Rarity affirm that Discord got what he deserved when he interfered with all of Twilight and Cadance's day out together, but Fluttershy cuts in defending him, saying that he's learned his lesson. TWILIGHT'S KINGDOM - PART 1 A mysterious cloaked centaur who calls himself Lord Tirek drains the magic out of a unicorn, causing the pony's cutie mark to fade and empowering Tirek himself. Princess Celestia and Luna see this in a vision, and they gather Princess Cadance and Twilight Sparkle, explaining Tirek's past. Twilight assumes that this will be her chance to contribute something by stopping Tirek, but Celestia corrects her, saying the one to stop Tirek is to be Discord. Twilight returns to Ponyville and informs her friends, who are in disbelief of the decision, save Fluttershy. However, Twilight once more feels rejected and heads to the Castle of the Two Princesses to keep herself busy, with the rest of her friends tagging along to keep her company. As they near the castle, Discord meets up with them and brings up a point about the Tree of Harmony and the mysterious locked chest and how it can help Twilight prove herself as a princess, accompanied with his usual shenanigans, which only Fluttershy finds amusing. He also asks Fluttershy if they're still on for tea later, to which she says that she wouldn't miss it. Meanwhile, Discord confronts Tirek and easily captures him in chains and manacles. Tirek says that he should have known that Discord would want to have Equestria all to himself, but Discord says he's not doing this for himself and that he's doing it for his friends, while adding that, "Just between the two of us, it's mostly for Fluttershy", and squees at the thought of her. However, Tirek appeals to Discord's former nature as the master of chaos, and offers to share Equestria when they take it over. Discord finds himself tempted by the offer and accepts as the camera slowly zooms in on the picture of Fluttershy and Discord on his conjured bedside table. TWILIGHT'S KINGDOM - PART 2 To protect the fate of Equestria, princesses Celestia, Luna, and Cadance transfer their alicorn magic to Twilight, and in a cruel act of revenge against them, Tirek banishes the three princesses to Tartarus as he once was. As a sign of his gratitude and loyalty to Discord, Tirek gives him a medallion that was given to him by "someone very close." Tirek sees a stained glass window depicting Princess Twilight and realizes that there's a fourth princess living in Equestria. He asks Discord where she is and Discord points him in the direction of Ponyville. After Twilight's friends secure the other ponies' safety, Discord appears before them and imprisons them in a cage. Realizing Discord's betrayal, Fluttershy's reduced to tears. : With the ponies together in one place, Tirek absorbs their magic and grows even more powerful. Discord is thrilled by the prospect of ruling Equestria alongside Tirek, but Tirek says Discord is no longer of use to him and absorbs his magic as well. A weakened Discord reminds Tirek of his medallion—his sign of his "gratitude and loyalty", but Tirek says the medallion was given to him by his treacherous brother Scorpan, who had also came to like ponies and befriended them, and considers both him and the medallion worthless. As Tirek leaves to seek out Twilight, Discord is distraught over the same act of betrayal he brought upon Fluttershy and the others. : After Twilight's epic battle against Tirek, he states that they have come upon an impasse and strikes a bargain with her. All the princesses' alicorn magic for the release of her friends. The Mane 5 all immediately rush to protest and tell her to reject his offer. Fluttershy says, "We aren't worth it!" and Discord touchingly replies, "Oh, but you are, Fluttershy. You're the pony that taught me that friendship is magic. I had magic and friendship, and now I don't have either." Despite her friends telling her not to do it, Twilight agrees to trade her alicorn magic for their freedom. Tirek then holds up his end of the bargain before absorbing Twilight's alicorn magic. After doing so, he grows to giant size, towering over all of the land, apparently unstoppable. Discord sadly thanks Twilight and gives a hushed apology to Fluttershy, who only replies "I know." Discord, remorseful of his actions, gives the medallion given to him by Tirek to Twilight as a sign of true friendship. Believing this to be the final key needed to open the chest at the Tree of Harmony, Twilight and her friends place the keys in their slots and unlock the chest. As the chest opens, the six ponies are imbued Rainbow Power. With their cutie marks and magic restored, they rise up in an orb of light to quickly blast Tirek, sapping him of his power and permanently re-imprisoning him in Tartarus. They then proceed to restore the stolen magic to its rightful owners, free the captured princesses, and repair the damage done to the land. As her first act, she proceeds to forgive Discord and welcomes him back — something a truly reformed Discord is happy with. Season 5 MAKE NEW FRIENDS BUT KEEP DISCORD Fluttershy and Discord are having their usual Tuesday afternoon of tea and funny stories together. Fluttershy looks forward to introducing him to her new friend Tree Hugger, the mention of whom Discord becomes clearly bothered by. When she mentions the Grand Galloping Gala, Discord assumes that she is inviting him as her plus-one, but Fluttershy says she's already taking Tree Hugger. Discord is very visibly infuriated by this but tries to pretend it doesn't bother him as he storms out of Fluttershy's cottage. Then he tries to find someone else to be his plus-one just to make Fluttershy jealous, but nopony's available or doesn't want to go with him. When he first meets Tree Hugger outside Sugar cube Corner with Fluttershy, he instantly dislikes her but also tries to cover it up for Fluttershy. Back at his chaotic home, he receives his Gala ticket in the mail, and while he's excited to go, he decides that he can't show up alone. So at the night of the Gala, Discord arrives with the Smooze, a sentient, slimy green blob that constantly tries to eat shiny objects and grows with each object consumed. When Twilight warns him to keep the Smooze under control, he halfheartedly replies that he will and immediately starts searching for Fluttershy. Throughout the night, Discord does everything he can to make Fluttershy jealous and prove that he's better than Tree Hugger. He even tells Tree Hugger right in her face,"We like each other." Discord continues trying to get Fluttershy's attention by doing a stand-up comedy routine, but it is poorly received. Before long, the Smooze, now of immense size from consuming so much stuff, escapes the room he was locked in and covers the Gala floor in slime. The other guests break into a panic, and Twilight and Celestia are unable to bring the situation under control with their magic. Tree Hugger, however, manages to calm the Smooze with some soft singing, causing it to gather up in one place and release everypony. Everypony cheers for her, and this causes Discord to finally snap and almost sends Tree Hugger to a different dimension, saying that, "I can't have you interfering in my relationship with Fluttershy anymore!" But Fluttershy angrily demands that he stop. Discord argues that Tree Hugger was driving a wedge between them because Fluttershy invited Tree Hugger instead of him. Fluttershy counters that just because she invited somepony else doesn't mean that they aren't friends, pointing out that it's possible to have different friends for different reasons. Finally realizing his mistake, Discord releases Tree Hugger and pulls the contents of the treasury room out of the Smooze, returning him to normal size. Discord apologizes to Tree Hugger for his irrational jealousy and also to the Smooze for ignoring it all night. Season 6 TO WHERE AND BACK AGAIN - PART 1 When Starlight Glimmer tries to tell Discord that the changelings have returned and kidnapped the Mane 6 and all the royals of Equestria, he is initially quite uncaring about the whole situation, until... Then he doesn't let Starlight finish her next sentence and immediately tries to teleport them all to Fluttershy, but instead he appears at the far outside of the Changeling's Hive since they have a barrier that stops any magic. TO WHERE AND BACK AGAIN - PART 2 Discord continuously announces that he'll stop at nothing to rescue Fluttershy from the changelings. He says this quote so loudly that it alerts a whole changeling patrol to chase after them. Then the changelings take advantage of Discord's feelings for Fluttershy, using it to distract him long enough to be captured and replaced by a changeling Discord. Then at the end when everypony is saved, Fluttershy and Discord share a warm hug, and in a blink-and-you'll-miss-it moment, Fluttershy even blushes before the camera changes the scene. (Image at top) Fanon In the final episode, which takes place several years in the future, Fluttershy's implied to be living with Discord in his dimension. The writers stated that they deliberately left the scene ambiguous as a way to leave it up to the fans to decide if the two are together or not. In the My Little Pony mobile game, the profile of Future Fluttershy states: "It isn't ours to speculate on Fluttershy's future, but a life of caring critters and charming chaos seem likely." Some fans have taken this as confirmation and others not, especially since several other couples have been given equally as suggestive profile descriptions on ships which leaves them a doubt and ambiguous yet. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Discord/Fluttershy on FanFiction.Net :Fluttershy/Discord on FimFiction.Net :Fluttershy (EG)/Discord on FimFiction.Net :Fluttercord Fimfiction Group DERPIBOORU :Discoshy tag on Derpibooru DEVIANTART :Fluttercord Deviantart Group YOUTUBE :Bride of Discord Playlist :Daughter of Discord Playlist PINTEREST :Fluttercord Pinterest Board 1 :Fluttercord Pinterest Board 2 :Fluttercord Pinterest Board 3 TUMBLR :